


Don't See How This is a Party

by charleybradburies



Series: Cap & Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Community: 1_million_words, Community: cap_ironman, Community: marvel_slash, Community: writerverse, Drabble, House Party, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve, Slash, Steve Rogers Feels, Superheroes, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes as planned when the planner is Tony Stark? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't See How This is a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of the Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang on LJ. Code Name: Breakout.
> 
> Also for writerverse challenge #16: July Bingo - Mutation

There's a small blast from upstairs, and especially knowing that Tony was inevitably grabbing some part of his suit, Steve couldn't help but be more annoyed than concerned. Tony seemed to be under the impression that because the place was his own and he had more than enough money to cover any damages, he didn't necessarily have to keep anything intact. It was one of the things about him that irked Steve the most - the worst was that he seemed to know it. 

He closes his eyes, sips his drink, tries to forget. A moment later, another, louder sound.

"Yo, bro, you okay?" he hears Rhodey asking, and he hears Tony shrug it off.

"Yeah, yeah, just a little - little tipsy," he answers casually. _Bullshit._ At least he knows Rhodey sees through it, too. Tony looks a little wobbly when they're back in the couch square, but he steels himself for trying to move the hammer with Rhodey. Steve watches a little too closely.

"Oh, no, _that's_ not a question I need answered," Nat says when she's gestured to, and Steve almost laughs. She's probably thinking differently, but he's sure she could lift it - and he wouldn't put it past Maria, either, but she, too, waves off the opportunity. 

As if on cue, all Hell breaks loose a few moments later. There's no such thing as peace and quiet for their team. 

Another _robot? Really? Another robot. Damn you, Tony Stark,_ he thinks at first, but of course it's his colleague's first name that echoes in his head as the fight continues - worry for him on multiple fronts, annoyance all but forgotten. 

They continue fighting after the night's fight is over - robot gone, place destroyed, evening shaken. There's a wound on Tony's face that he won't let Steve care for, and only with a video call from the extremely concerned and extremely stern Pepper does he agree to let Natasha tend to the cut. 

_Another_ horrifically misguided project. Tony should know better - and he doesn't. So what is Steve to do?

How can he save Tony from himself, when he isn't sure that _Tony_ knows he's worth saving at all?


End file.
